Slayer's Blood
by Raven Beleren
Summary: Angel and Buffy are having strange dreams about one another. Set after season 3 finally. Mostly B/A, but also W/O and X/C. Pleas read and review.  Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

„Untitled"

Sum up: Angel and Buffy are having strange dreams about one another. Set after Season 3 Finally, mostly B/A but also W/O and X/C.

Disclaimer: Own nothing, all belongs to Joss.

Chapter one

For some weeks after Angel had left Buffy, after the ascension, nothing really worth mentioning happened. But then, it was no special night something _did_ happen.

Angel was on a good way to start a new life in L.A. but he had felt strange the whole night like someone was spying on him and when he went out to look he found nothing. He hadn't got lots of sleep during the day because somehow he couldn't get asleep. So apparently he was very tired now and he thought maybe a walk could help him, now that it was about 3 in the morning.

He went back into his room in order to get his coat but then his gaze fell upon his desk. It was like the ring inside the drawer would pull him to it. It was strange but he went over to it and opened the drawer. Inside laid the ring. Nothing else was in the drawer with the ring, the same ring Buffy was still wearing in Sunnydale.

* * *

Buffy had been patrolling as usual, although she had gotten a bit paranoid because she had felt observed. Now that she was back in her room she felt suddenly very tired. She sat on her bed in full clothing, laid back and within seconds she was in dreamland.

* * *

Angel took out the ring and as he looked at it old memories came to his mind, which actually never really left. In a sudden mood he put the ring on, with the heart pointing towards him. He felt so tired now he could hardly make it to the bed, but as he reached it he fell asleep almost immediately.

_Angel was in his old place. It was perfectly fine, if Kandra and Buffy had never fought here. He was wearing only black trousesrs. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He headed for the door and on his way looked for a shirt but couldn't find one. So he opened the door, the way he was now. _

"_Buffy." he whispered when he saw her standing on the other side of the door. _

_She smiled and nodded, "I like those dreams." With this she stepped over the sill and embraced him. _

_He was very confused but he still embraced her back, after all he still missed her badly. After a moment he pulled back, "What is happening here? I was in L.A. a moment before…. Am I dreaming?"_

_Buffy gave him a mischief grin, "Well no. I am." With this she pulled him down at her and kissed him. This kiss was so passionate, so sweet and so real. As they finally parted because Buffy needed air Angel mumbled, "This feels so real…" _

"_I know. It never felt that real before." She replied huskily. She stepped back a little and looked at Angel, his body, his face and his eyes. They were as dark as she remembered it. And they were still only looking at her._

_As if he had heard her he said, "There will never be anyone else." _

_She smiled shyly now but still she reached her hand and lightly touched his chest with her fingertips. She didn't dare to look him in the eye although she knew this was only a dream, her dream and the Angel her mind made up because she missed him so badly. She caressed his chest and shoulders now and kissed his collarbone. She felt his shoulder muscled tighten under her touch and she really liked that fact._

_He moved his hands from her hips to her back and started stroking her back with one hand, he laid the other hand under her chin and gently made her look at him. When she did he smiled at her, "I miss you." She smiled back and kissed him again. He kissed her back with all love he felt for her and with all longing inside of him. Soon the kiss got more intense._

_Angel pushed her against the wall on the opposite side of the bed. His heart and body couldn't stop responding to her, but nevertheless he couldn't give in completely. _

_Angel broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Buffy's. When Buffy had caught her breath a little Angel stepped away from her and looked away from her. Buffy looked at him with caution, "Something here is wrong…"_

"_Buffy, this is weird. This feels _too_ real." Angel clenched his fingers to a fist to keep control. _

"_Why are you not looking at me?" Buffy replied with a slight tremble in her voice._

"_Because when I do, I can't hold back."_

_Buffy got over to him and took his clenched fist into her tiny hands. "Then don't! It's just a dream." Angel looked at her now and with one hand caressed her cheek, "Don't you feel it? This is too real. I can't risk this… even if I want it so badly." _

_Buffy simply nodded and kissed him. This kiss was different, slower. It reminded Angel to their first kiss in Buffy's room. _

_Buffy slowly led him to the bed. "Buffy don't…" _

"_Trust me.", she whispered and laid down at the bed next to him. "Just hold me."_

_And so he did. Whispering into her ear how much he was missing her and how much he wished things would be different. She closed her eyes, felt his arms around her, heard his voice and smelt him. _

_[End Chapter one, hope you like it. Please ref_


	2. Chapter 2

[I'm sorry for all mistakes I make, I try to grip all story lines together but I can't really remember the first season of Angel, whom he met when and so on. So please don't be too hard on me.]

Chapter 2

Buffy awoke in her room, still feeling Angel's arms around her. Initial as she opened her eyes to look at him she realized that Angel wasn't there. She was in her room at her mother's house.

She felt a sudden pain in her heart which was weird 'cause she had dreamt of Angel before although…. This was different. It had felt very real. Maybe she missed Angel more than she admitted to herself. But it didn't change anything, they still couldn't be together.

She needed to get up now as she wanted to meet the scoobies at about an hour.

* * *

Angel woke up feeling very strange. He noticed the missing of Buffy's sent almost immediately. He set up strait and looked around in the room. He remembered feeling very tired and very happy in his dream. But that was weird, feeling tired while dreaming…

His whole body ached. It was not a pain he could specify or even locate. It was just there. He looked at his clock and realized that it was still day. Strange enough but he didn't feel tired anymore.

The question now was what he would do the rest of the day, till dusk.

* * *

Buffy just arrived at Giles' place when Willow was explaining something about a spell to Giles. Xander went over to her, "Hey Buffster! How was patrol the other night?"

Willow and Giles cut their conversation as they heard her name and looked at her interrogatory.

"Hey guys. Patrol was ok… quite good actually, I got three Vampires…"

While they talked Buffy and Xander went over to the couch and set down next to Oz.

"That… that is very good Buffy, but we should investigate if there is a nest somewhere on the graveyard. " Giles said while cleaning his glasses.

"Yes because than you could kill a couple of vampires at one place and you wouldn't need to look for every one of them separately." Xander added.

"Thank you Xander. That was very useful, as always." Giles frowned at Xander.

"Xander, you remember our talk about coolness? That was at least a minus 2 at the coolness scale of yours." Oz said.

"Yeah I know. It's not my day, you know." Xander replayed making a sad face.

Willow grind and said, "Not your year, you meant."

Oz grind back at Willow, "You see, _that_ was cool."

Xander made a face at Willow and was quiet.

While Xander, Willow and Oz had been quarreling Buffy had been in thoughts about her dream. She could remember every tiny bit of Angel even his taste. It had been different… she remembered it very clearly, it was a mixture of blood and something spicy but it was different in her dream. How could that be? If her mind made up the dream, it had also made up his taste. She couldn't even tell what about it had been different…

Giles got her out of her thoughts, "Ready for training, Buffy?"

* * *

Angel had no idea what he could do as the door of his agency opened and a tall brown-haired woman stepped in. He was kind of surprised to see Cordelia here in L.A. and even more to see her in his office.

"Cordelia? What are you doing here?" Angel asked frowning slightly.

"I have been looking for you, a guy called Doyle told me I could find you here." She answered matter –of-faclty.

"Where did you find Doyle?" He asked a bit surprised and impressed.

"That is not what is important here. I'm important, remember? Well, I was looking for you because I thought you could give me a job… as you ran a business now. You do, right?" she babbled.

"Ähm yes I do… May I sleep over it? I don't even know what you could do for me." He replayed.

"I'm very good in researching stuff, you know. Giles always made me do this in the library with Xander… and the others." She said stopping at Xander's name for a second.

"Well ok. You could help me to merge the books whit a system… which I don't have yet." He said smiling slightly.  
Guess I found something I can do till dusk, Angel thought.

* * *

Sunset came so late for Buffy. She went on patrol and found the nest, which would be the target for tomorrow and killed two now born Vampires.

She couldn't get home fast enough. She wanted to dream of him again; it almost hurt in her chest. She was strangely aware of his ring, which she was still wearing.

As she climbed through her window, old habits you know, she felt strangely relieved. Now she could sleep.

* * *

While working, the memories of his dream about Buffy never left Angel. And as the sun finally begun to set, his dead heart jumped. I was kind of odd because there was nothing he could actually feel but he _felt_ something. He was looking at his clock every half hour and as three o'clock finally came he laid down on the bad, the hand wearing he ring, pressed against his chest.

_Buffy was in her room, she looked around but couldn't see Angel. Not every dream of her needed to be about Angel… sometimes she also dreamed about the Master. Although the first appeared more often recently. _

_She rumored around the house just to find that she was alone. She went back to her room than. As she closed the door, she heard something from behind her. As she turned around she saw Angel, standing next to the window. He was wearing black trousers, a white shirt and his black coat. Well and a sweet smile for her._

_She was in her pink silk pj's, which was quite ok for him._

_They closed the gap between them and shared a deep kiss. _

_Angel groaned, "Buffy… this is too good… you know how much I want this…" his voice trailed off as his lips found her neck and he started kissing and nibbling it. _

_Buffy had problems keeping her mind focused as she had wished for this so many times, but still there was something first. "Me… too… but…" Angel stopped immediately and looked at her with dark eyes._

"_Angel… I know this sounds weird but… you taste different." Buffy said trying to catch her breath._

"_You remember my taste?" Angel smiled._

"_Angel… keep focused. It's different than I remember it. Why is that?" Buffy continued._

"_I don't know… "Angel answered._

"_I thought you would say that… you're just an image from my head…" Buffy mumbled. _

_Angel frowned but he was up about something different. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. More demanding this time._

_He broke the kiss and started nibbling her neck again. Then he whispered in her ear, "Buffy… I miss you so much… your smell… to touch you… to kiss you… to make love to you…" _

"_Angel… we can't." but she didn't sound very convincing… _

_[End Chapter 2. Hope you like it. Please review!] _


	3. Chapter 3

**[Sorry it took me so long but I bet you will forgive me after you read it ;) and don't worry, I'll explain everything!^^ oh yeah and please review!]**

Chapter 3

Buffy woke up in her room. Dressed. Weird. She hasn't been wearing anything when she had fallen asleep in Angel's arms. She didn't know that she could remember his _entire_ body exactly before. That was also weird. And again, the different taste… she needed to tell Willow about that, she would understand.

Willow came over to Buffy's place and now they were sitting in Buffy's room.

"So you dreamed of him… like that never happened before." Willow stated smiling.

"This was different. You know Willow… I _felt_ him… it was weird…" Buffy said.

"You mean like '_feeling'_ feeling or something?" Willow questioned.

"Yes! Exactly. I don't know why, though." Buffy replied.

Willow frowned.

"You know, I'm not saying I don't like it, because I do! But I want to understand it…" Buffy said and looked confused.

"Do you want to tell Giles?" Willow asked.

"I guess I have to… he knows that kind of weird stuff." Buffy said sighing.

* * *

"So you're saying, that you have very real dreams about Angel… what are the dreams about?" Giles asked Buffy, cleaning his glasses.

Buffy became uneasy, "About us… you know…"

"Uhm, Giles is it really important to know what the dreams are all about?" Willow jumped in for her friend as she saw how uneasy Buffy looked.

"Well, I guess not. Buffy don't worry, we find the answer." Giles comforted her.

* * *

Angel laid in his bead his head all blurry. This had been supernatural, no doubt. No way could his sick mind have played a trick on him, that evil. Why would he _want_ to dream about those things knowing that he could never ever have them for real?

His mind drifted back to his dream. How perfect it had been, seeing her, smelling her… touching her… NO! I won't go down that lane, I have to keep focused, he thought.

'Ok, ok back on track. So, supernatural… what could cause me this kind of dreams? Whait! Maybe I should call Buffy to see if anything… weird happened in her dreams? Oh yeah, that would make out great.' He made a face as he thought the last part.

Doyle stood in the entrance of Angel's basement-room. "yah know buddy, for a second I guessed yah were brooding but then _that_ face… now I'm sure."

Angel sat up. "Doyle… something is happening to me."

Doyle came down and stood in front of him. "What exactly?"

"I don't know and I really don't like what is happening… oh my god… I do… I like it… a lot! But I shouldn't!" Angel stood up and walked through the room with no aim.

"Angel, calm down. Tell me what happened exactly." Doyle tolled Angel.

"I had dreams… about Buffy." Angel leaned against a wall.

"Not to strange… I know you like to make yourself believe that she is not in your life anymore but I doubt that…" Doyle explained.

"No, no it's not like that... not the normal blurry dreams… these where… vivid."

"So you think… to realistic?"

"Oh yeah, big time."

"Shall I do some research? That Cordelia girl could help me."

"Yes. That's a good idea…" Angel sounded exhausted.

"What will you do meanwhile?" Doyle asked a bit concerned.

"Honestly, I don't know."

* * *

Cordelia felt sad. She wanted to thank Xander properly but she was afraid. She had thought about it all the time since she had left Sunydale. He had bought her the dress… it was just like him.

"So Cordelia, we have a job. Something is causing Angel strange, supernatural dreams and we will find out what it is." Doyle said.

Cordelia's head snapped up, "Yes, ok. I'm on it."

Two hours later Doyle found something.

"Ehm, guys!" Doyle called.

Cordelia put the book aside and Angel came rushing upstairs from his room.

"Did you find something?"Angel asked, looking worried.

"I guess so. I'm not exactly sure… It says something here about dreams…. Oh wait no… it speaks about the slayer…" Doyle said a little upset.

"What does it say?" Angel wanted to know.

"Well uhm, it says that slayers sometimes have visions when they dream because of their blood. Slayers blood is very powerful and even an ingredient for some very mighty magic potions… ah and here it says Slayers blood… oh my god…" Doyle looked stunned.

Angel went over to him and took the book from Doyle.

"Slayers blood is one of the most powerful things known. It is able to bind things, cure deathly injuries, seal things and ban curses…" Angel read out aloud.

"Angel you can't do this! You can't bite her!" Doyle said firmly.

"I don't have to…. I already did…" Angel answered sounding like his mind was somewhere else.

'Oh my god! It was, is her blood! It is making me having those dreams… I have to see her… tell her…'

"ehem…. Boys?" Cordelia said.

Both Angel and Doyle looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I thought we should really go to Sunydale."

Angel nodded, "I was thinking the same."

* * *

As Buffy went out of the shower, she couldn't remember how she got the day passed by. Giles couldn't find anything they did not already know or something helpful. Willow was keeping Giles busy; she really wanted to help Buffy.

Buffy put on a white shirt… one she had taken from Angel once… and went to her room. As she reached the threshold of her room she felt something. A jump of her heart she always felt when… she turned around and saw Angel standing near the window.

"I'm grateful you didn't disinvite me…" He said looking to the ground.

Buffy closed her bedroom door and leaned against it. "I fell asleep in the shower…"

"Buffy this isn't…" Angel said careful.

Buffy cut him off, "I know… it can't be because you're standing over there and I'm standing here."

"Buffy I need to talk to you." He said coming closer.

Buffy nodded. She walked to her bed and set on it and looked at him asking.

Angel sight. He went over to her bed and sat down at the edge. "This is hard to explain… your blood… caused me dreams… weird very vivid dreams."

"About what?"

"About you…" he answered looking straight into her eyes.

Buffy's eyes widened and she gulped.

"and maybe you had weird dreams too…?" Angel asked.

"Yes. Very strange and very vivid…"

"About me?"

She whispered, "Yes."

Angel's throat went dry, "What were we doing?"

Buffy blushed, "Well it were dreams you know and I really, really miss you…"

"ehm… where we…"

"Yes." She had to look away, it was too embarrassing.

"Well I guess our dreams are quite the same than…" Angel said smiling slightly at her.

She looked back at him, "They are?"

"Yes… the last one was in here." He said in a soft voice, coating above her sheets.

'Don't do this! This is not just a dream!' he thought.

Looking sad he stood up, Buffy still sat on her bed.

"Wait. When did you have the last dream?" Buffy asked frowning.

Angel looked puzzled, "The other night… why?"

"Because I dreamed… you and me… here, the other night."

"You wore pink silk pajamas…"

"Not very long…" Buffy smiled.

"Buffy, this is serious…" Angel said.

"yeah I get dressed… we need to tell this to Giles… not in detail of curse."

* * *

Giles, Doyle and Cordelia were sitting on Giles' Couch, Buffy and Angel stood leaned against the opposite wall.

"The text in the book says that slayers blood is very powerful and capable of banning curses." Doyle explained to Giles.

"But you two shared dreams before. Remember last Christmas. Are the dreams also about your past?" Giles asked Angel.

Angel seemed a bit nervous, "I'm not exactly sure if these are my or Buffy's dreams. We are at places of _our_ past." He pronounced the word 'our' slightly different.

"So, what are you dreaming exactly?" Giles wanted to know.

Doyle and Cordelia looked at Angel with raised eyebrows.

"Giles, it's dangerous… Angel could lose his soul again if we don't find out what's going on here." Buffy whispered.

"Oh… Oh! I understand… well… we should do some further research… "It was obvious that he felt very unwell at the topic, which caused Doyle and Cordelia to smile.

Just then the door opened and Willow, Oz and Xander came in. They were chatting and laughing until they saw Angel, Cordelia and an unknown guy. Xander looked down as Cordelia looked at him. They went over to the Couch and Angel introduced them all.

"Well I guess we should research further. " Said Giles.

"Yeah, a research party! Just as in the old days…" Mentioned Xander.

"Buffy, maybe you should go on patrol, just to make sure…" said Giles and handed her, her stake.

"I come with you." Explained Angel obviously relieved that he could leave. Together they left Giles' house.

Giles dealt the books and everybody started reading.

After some time Cordelia went over to Xander, who stood next to a bookshelf, reading. She pretended to look for a book in the shelf next to him. "So Xander… still here in Sunnydale?"

He looked away from the book and in her face, "Yes, Cordy. And Angel dragged you here?"

"No… it was my idea to come…" Cordelia replied.

Xander raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Can I talk to you for a second… outside?" She seemed nervous.

"Yes of course."

Xander followed Cordelia outside.

"What's up?" Xander asked Cordelia.

"I wanted to say thank you… for the dress… I never really thanked you."

"No, it's ok… I just thought you would look incredible in it…"

"Xander…"

"No really. It's ok. I just wanted to see you happy… and…"

"Xander!"

"What?"

"Shut up."

With that, Cordelia kissed Xander. As Cordelia moved back a little she said, "I'm sorry… I was very angry at you, after the thing with Willow… and I was sad. It hurt when I saw you… Oz could trust Willow but…"

"You couldn't trust me." Finished Xander.

"No that's not it… I gave up everything for you… I thought that with you it would work out… it never occurred to me that anyone else could want you…"

"Oh thank you Cordy."

"Be honest. "

Xander made a face at her.

"Anyway. I took you for granted till this whole thing happened… and… it hurt."

Xander embraced her, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't forget you… the thing with Willow… I'm totally over it!"

They kissed again.

"What happens when I have to go back to L.A.?"

"I could come for the summer… after that… we figure something" said Xander

Cordelia smiled, "We should go back inside… and help Angel and Buffy."

* * *

Angel and Buffy walked silent side by side.

Buffy broke the silence, "This is weird."

Angel looked at her, "What?"

"You, me, here, together."

"Hm." Angel was as speechy as always.

"Angel, what happens if they can't cure us?"

"You think we need a cure?" Angel thought she would like the opportunity this thing gave them. As he liked it.

"I don't know… " she stopped. "See Angel, I miss you and I really try to go on with my life and not to moan about us but… "

"But you want it to stop." Stated Angel. He was hurt. He still loved her, he could never go on because all he could do was live every day filled with the pain that he could not be with the only person he loved in 243 years.

Buffy had tear filled eyes as she looked at him, "I can't go on when all I can have is only dreaming. So painfully real."

Suddenly Angels mobile rang.

Buffy looked wide eyed, "What's that?"

"My Cell phone… hello? Ah Doyle, what's up? Did you find… What? You must be kidding… how sure… ok. Thank you." He hang up and stared into nowhere.


End file.
